Aang's Daughter, Kya II
by Lady of Fantasy
Summary: Kya's Aang's daughter. She gets the oppertunity to choose one of Zuko's four sons to marry. She gets three months to choose. Who will she choose- Iroh, Due, Lee, or Chan? And can she get over her first love, Prince Sokato? OC/OC
1. An Unexpected Visitor in Red

**Okay, this is a storie about Zuko and Mai's son Lee and Aang and Katara's daughter Kya II. Lee is a firebender with a BIG temper and Kya is a waterbender living in her parents shadows.**

**Name: Kya**

**Hair: Brown**

**Eyes: Crystal blue**

**Skin: White (so no one thinks she has her mom's hair)**

**Age: 16**

**Element: Water (Southern)**

**Home: Avatar Island, Kyoshi Island, Southern Water Tribe, Fire Nation**

**Family: Mother- Katara, father-Aang, brother-Tenzin (older), sister-Kyra (older), cousin- Pyroh, cousin- Pano, grandfather- Hakota, great-grandmother- Kanna**

**Love Interest: Princes of the Fire Nation, Prince Sokato of the Northern Water Tribe **

Kya was living with her cousin, Pyroh and Pano (sons of Sokka and Suki) on Kyoshi Island. She was the third child of Avatar Aang and Master Katara. She was a waterbender like her mother. She had a mix skin color of her mother and father, her father's crystal blue eyes, and her mother's black hair.

Kya was a waterbender, so she wore the Southern Water Tribe's dark blue. She grew up on Avatar Island and the Southern Water Tribe, but was recently living with her Aunt Suki, Uncle Sokka, and cousins Pyroh and Pano on Kyoshi Island to explore the world. Kya couldn't stand staying in one place for too long, though she had been stayiong on Kyoshi Island for the last two months.

Kya walked to the cottage that her cousins, aunt, uncle, and her shared. As she stepped through the door, she saw Suki, her short red hair put up in a bun held with a Kyoshi blue pin, cooking supper,"Hey, Aunt Suki."

Suki looked up at her niece,"Oh! Kya, I didn't here you come in. There is some one here to see you."

Kya looked at Suki in surprise,"Really. Who?"

Suki got a little mysterious smile on her face,"A young handsome man."

Kya gave Suki a confused look,"Okay, where is he?"

"In the living room."

Kya thanked her aunt and walked into the small living room. There was a furniture set of a white sofa with matching seats. There was a window that over looked the sea and beach where young children often played.

On the sofa sat a young man, no older then seventeen, looking out the window. The boy had on Fire Nation armor. red clothing under the armor, black hair that was held up with a Fire Nation seal pin made of metal, and gold eyes. He was quite handsome.

The boy looked up when Kya entered. He quickly stood up,"Um, are you Kya, the daughter of Avatar Aang."

Kya rolled her eyes. That's how everyone addressed her _Kya, daughter of Avatar Aang _or _Kya, daughter of Master Katara_. She looked at the boy for a moment and said,"It's just Kya and who's asking?"

"I am, Prince Lee of the Fire Nation, son of Fire Lord Zuko. I don't know if you remember me, but we met ten years ago when our parents had a reunion. We made a promise to meet back up after ten years, so here I am," said th boy, Lee.

A memory of that day washed over Kya. She started laughing,"You remember that from when you were seven?"

"Why do you find my memory funny," he said, looking deadly serious and a little angery.

Kya looked at him for a moment,"Because we made that promise when we so young. I was surprised by your rememberence."

"I forget many things, but I could not forget you or that day. After all, you were the first girl outside my family to make me laugh," Lee said like it was nothing.

"Well, I'm honored, your highness," Kya smiled at him and did a fake bow.

Lee cracked a smile.

Kya then looked at him seriously,"So you came all this way just to have a reunion?"

"No. In truth, my father sent me to ask if you would take one of my brothers or even myself in marriage,"said Lee through a forced voice.

Kya looked at him, stunned,"Marriage?"

"Yes, marriage. My father believes it would be a wedding that would go down in history."

"I-I don't know."

"My eldest brother, Iroh, is only nineteen and is the heir to the thrown of the Fire Nation. My second older brother, Due, is eighteen and is a very good firebender. Or my younger brother, Chan, is sixteen and is considered the best writer of the whole country. You would become best friends with my sister, Jora. She is considered a beauty," said Lee.

Kya looked at him a with a sly smile,"And what are you considered?"

Lee smiled,"The warrior, the looks, and the darkest."

Kya laughed and walked overtowards Lee,"You don't seem so dark to me."

Lee laughed,"I really just have a lot of anger so I let out through my fighting and if I'm not fighting then I'm away from everyone."

"Well, I will come to the Fire Nation on one condition. I get three months to choose a boy and if I don't like any of the boys then I can leave. Deal?"

"Deal."


	2. The Question That Must Be Answered

**Here's the second chapter of Aang's Daughter, Kya II. ENJOY AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

Kya stood aboard the royal Fire Nation ship, waiting to walk ashore the Fire Nation for the first time.

She wore her normal blue tunic, loose blue pants, grey combat boots, grey no finger gloves, and her great-grandmother's necklace that held so much history. She held a grey bag on her back. It held her waterbending scrolls her mother had given her, her hair accessories, and her extra cloths.

Kya walked over to Lee. He stood at the tip of the ship, his arms on the edge, his body slumped. He was merely looking at the distance of the water, towards the horizon where the sun was setting.

Lee smiled as Kya walked up to him,"And how is the future princess of the Fire Nation."

Kya gave him a crooked grin,"You know, I may not fall in love with one of your brothers or you."

Lee's smile dissappeared. He looked straight into her eyes and said,"Please, don't say that. My brothers are good men. You should be honored that my brothers will be fighting for you, just as they are honored to that you will be choosing one of them."

Kya smirked at Lee,"And will you be fighting for me?"

Then, she left him looking after her in shock as she walked to her chamber.

(PUT LINE HERE)

Kya sat on her bed, looking at the flame of the candle on her bedside table. _If I were Dad_, she thought, _I_ _would be able to bend that flame._

Suddenly, the flame grew in great measure. Kya looked up to find Lee standing in front of the door, staring at the flame.

It had been three hours since she last spoke to him and had left him confused.

Kya stood up and said,"I didn't hear you come in."

Lee ripped his eyes from the flame and looked at her,"I will be fighting for you."

"What?,"said Kya in surprise. 

Lee smirked a little,"The answer to your question earlier is that I will fight for you."

Kya smiled,"Then prove it."

Lee laughed,"The fighting starts when I see my brothers. They'll be trying to get your attention."

Kya smiled,"This is going to be a fun three months won't it?"

Lee laughed,"It will be for you. Don't use my brothers though."

"Oh, of course not. I'll just use you,"said Kya with fake sweetness.

Lee laughed,"Good."

Kya stopped laughing and looked at Lee seriously,"Do they have back up fiancees for you and your brothers?"

Lee nodded,"My back up fiancee is a nobleman's daughter named Shita. Iroh's is a woman named Disi. Due's is a girl named Gasara. And Chan's is a girl named Hemera."

Kya nodded,"How long until we get ashore?"

"About fifteen minutes."

Kya nodded again and prepared herself for the arrival and the sight of the boys who she may marry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I blame school.**

Kya got up from the bed as Lee left her room.

She walked over to the little porthole and watched as land filled with the color red came into view.

Kya grabbed her bag and headed to the top of the ship.

Lee stood by the exit of the ship as it lowered onto the shore. He was talking to a girl with black hair, gold eyes, and pale skin. The girl was very beautiful- dressed in grand red and gold robes that brought out hyer eyes and Kya felt a pang of jealousy.

Lee and the girl looked up as she walked up to them.

Lee smiled,"Ah, I was wondering where you were. Kya I'd like you to meet my sister, Princess Jora. Jora, this is-"

"Kya, daughter of Avatar Aang and Master Katara. It is a pleasure to meet you miss,"said Jora, curtsing.

"Oh,"said Kya, feeling a little bad about being jealous."It's just Kya, and it's nice to meet you too, Princess."

Jora laughed,"Please call me Jora, Kya."

Kya laughed and nodded,"I will."

Jora smiled,"I came here to help escort you to the palace."

Kya stared at Jora in disbelief,"I'm staying in the Fire Nation Palace?"

Jora giggled,"Of course. We'll go to the palace where you can meet everyone."

Kya looked at Lee. He smiled down at her,"It's okay. Sisater, I will escort Miss Kya to the palace."

Jora nodded and headed off the ship.

Lee offered Kya his arm. She took it.

Lee led her off the ship, where there were three royal Fire Nation palets **(I'm not sure what they call them. Their those things that you see the Fire Nation royal family being carried by them in the show many times)** for Kya, Lee, and Jora to be taken to the palace.

Lee brought her the one nearest them. He held back the curtain as Kya sat down.

Lee stuck his head in for a moment and said,"Have a fun ride. We're going through the entire nation, so it could take a while."

Kya nodded and Lee let the curtain drop. Kya was blocked from the outside world.

* * *

><p>It had felt like three hours of traveling, when the men who were carrying her palet finally put her down.<p>

Kya waited and finally saw light seep in as a man who looked about thirty, with a short beard and weary looking eyes, opened the curtain.

"Miss Kya, I am Faw Lyn, the Fire Lord's general. I welcome you to the royal palace,"said the man, Faw Lyn."Now if you will step out, you can be introduced to the royal family."

Faw Lyn stepped back as Kya stepped out.

The first thing Kya saw was a giant palace paint in red. It showed characteristics of being strong and able to go through anything.

After Kya got out of her shock, she realized that Lee and Jora were nowhere to be seen.

Kya also realized that Faw Lyn was looking at her like she was a stray dog that was just welcomed into a nice home.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Faw Lyn,"asked Kya.

Faw Lyn shook his head,"Um, no, miss. I was just thinking that we should get you in better clothes than that to meet the royal family, miss."

Kya nodded, knowing she shouldn't said no to hospitality,"Very well. Where do I go? And also, do you have any dresses in blue?"

Faw Ly nodded with pleasure and led her through the palace and down halls, finally reaching a room full of women who held make-up kits and brushes. A blue dress with white formal swirls on it was hung on a hook.

Kya walked over to the table they had set up.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Kya was dressed to perfection. She was looking in a hand mirror, amazed by the girl staring back at her.<p>

Kya stood and thanked the women, who bowed and giggled about how lovely she looked.

Kya walked through the door- and ran right into Lee. She stumbled and he caught her.

"Lee,"she whispered"What are you doing here?"

Lee smiled and his eyes slid down her as he lifted her back to her feet,"My father sent me to bring you to the Royal Room, since you didn't know where it was."

"Oh, yeah. Well, um, I guess we should,"said Kya.

Lee nodded and offered his arm. He looked at her again,"By the way, you look very lovely in that dress. It brings out the color of your eyes."


End file.
